


哥哥扭蛋

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “哥哥扭蛋机，顾名思义，只要你轻轻一扭，就会得到一个哥哥，但这个哥哥是否满足你的要求，我不能做出任何保证来。”
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aquarius Dégel/Gemini Aspros, Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

醒来之时阳光刚好穿整个房间，似温热的潮水覆盖住视线，耳边适时的滑过潺潺不绝的水流声，真是比梦境还美妙的早晨……等等！水声？加隆终于想起昨晚发生了什么——  
他拉开浴室的门，并不宽阔的空间内已是雾气弥漫，浅浅的海洋香氛随意缭绕，导致他的大脑都出现了片刻的空白，然后他冲向浴缸处，穿过薄纱般的雾气终于看清了沐浴中的人，如海藻般浓密的天蓝长发随意的披散而下，因沾染了湿润的水气而闪着晶莹的光泽，暖色灯光覆在他俊美的脸上，将原本棱角分明的弧线都渲染至柔和起来，微微颤动的睫毛下，漂亮的双眸如蓝宝石般深邃迷人，耀眼不可逼视。  
经过短暂而又漫长的对视后——“你……你！”加隆将混杂的思路迅速的重新整理过，对眼前发生的一切有了初步的判断和考量后，方才咬牙切齿的说道：“你好，我的名字是加隆，你愿意成为我的哥哥么？”他在发到最后的几个音节时语气仍然不免颤抖起来。  
“我的名字是撒加，请多指教。”自称为撒加的人抬头看向他，目光里颇透露出一副睥睨天下的意味和风范：“硬是要说成哥哥的话其实也没有错，只不过这可并非你一个人的事情，我也有决定是否接受你这个弟弟的权利。”  
——无论如何都要冷静。加隆握紧双拳然后……他沉默了三十秒，期间他的眼睛死死盯着撒加的脸，直至他发现了一件更为可怕的事情：“等等——为什么你和我长得一样？！”  
“该说是你的运气不错，还是我的运气有些糟糕？”撒加双手扶住浴缸的两侧，深呼吸一口气：“看来遇到了个有些意思的主人，我或许能改变一下主意也说不准。”然后他猛地站起身来，溅起的水花毫无征兆的淋了加隆满身，然而此刻的加隆却忘记了要不满甚至是动怒，因为他看到在撒加身上那道优美的人鱼线旁，有一个清晰的标记——【G】。

时间倒退到前一天，加隆与事务所新进的实习生艾欧里亚相约外出用餐，在酒饱饭足走出餐厅的时候，艾欧里亚忽而生出奇想：“加隆哥，我听说商店街那里新开了一个游乐中心，不如我们也去玩玩吧？”  
加隆一怔，转头望向商店街的方向说道：“……太晚回去你家人不会担心么？”  
“哥哥这几天在外出差，我一个人在家也好没意思。”艾欧里亚回答说：“说起来，似乎都没听加隆哥说起过家里的情况呢。”  
“米罗……这小家伙也算是我的弟弟吧，他年纪和你一样大，只不过最近也在国外游学，要过些日子才能回来。”加隆转手揽过艾欧里亚的肩膀向前走去：“你说的那个游乐中心在哪里，还不快带路？”  
商店街的距离并不算太远，步行几分钟也就到了，艾欧里亚指着一块紫色背景的霓虹灯说道：“就是这里——听说有着不少稀奇古怪的玩意，老板也是个很特别的人……”艾欧里亚正说得开心，加隆已经踏入大门，回头朝他挥挥手示意他赶紧跟上。  
被名为“尼伯龙根指环”的游乐中心内里自是别有洞天，整个场地布置成巨大的紫水晶森林，处处透出诡异的华美和阴郁，虽与其它地方也是一般的喧声震天灯光摇曳，然而紫幽幽的环境却散发着令人沉迷的烂漫气息。  
艾欧里亚已经兑换好了代币，选了台就近的机器开始操作，而加隆绕了一圈犹未见着什么特别感兴趣的游戏项目，他无奈的耸了耸肩自语道：“看起来与众不同，实际上也只是换汤不换药而已。”  
“哦？看来这位客人对我们似乎不是太满意？”清亮的声音陡然响起，加隆下意识的往后退了几步，方才定睛看见一个金发的秀美少年不知何时出现在附近，少年随意倚靠着紫色的挡板，橙色的眼眸并未被任何其它的色彩浸染，看起来犹为清澈干净，胸口别着的名牌以哥特体雕花着他的名字——米伊美。  
加隆上下打量过他一番，然后目光又游移向四周：“将这里起名为尼伯龙根指环，似乎并不是个太好的兆头。”  
“这都是老板的意思。”米伊美不以为意，轻轻躬身说道：“先生如有兴趣一探究竟，欢迎您和您的朋友前往三楼一观。”言罢转身就消失了踪影。

加隆找到艾欧里亚的时候，对方仍是意犹未尽，见加隆到来就兴致勃勃的说道：“加隆哥，刚刚工作人员和我说这里还有个神奇的三楼，我们过去瞧瞧。”  
“艾欧里亚我必须提醒你，这座楼的结构怎么看都只有两层楼……”  
“唉？要是那么好找就不算神奇了。”艾欧里亚吐吐舌头，不由分说的便将加隆拉进角落处并不显眼的一处伪装成树洞的电梯里，按下了三楼的按钮。  
艾欧里亚的动作如此轻车熟路，以至于加隆都忍不住怀疑他是否此间的常客，或是直接和刚才的少年店员有着不可说的关系甚至阴谋，于是在他看似单纯的外表下究竟隐藏着什么样的秘密，他执意带自己来到这个地方是不是又有什么可怕的计划……就在加隆脑洞大开思路乱飞根本停不下来的时候，电梯门打开时叮咚的清脆响声阻止住他肆意奔腾的想象力。  
此处的布置与外面又是截然不同，放眼望去是几乎不见底的深邃的古堡长廊，四周投影皆是冰冷的烛光，走了好几步才看到路中央放置着一台陈旧的扭蛋机，加隆顿时生出强烈的愤慨感——我被骗了！！！  
而艾欧里亚显然还处于对眼前的情况摸不着头脑的状况，加隆已经反手夹住艾欧里亚准备原路返回：“回去吧，艾欧里亚！这地方还真是……”  
“等等。”倏忽间一个人影迅捷无比的挡住他们的路，两人身材不算瘦小，但眼前的人似乎比他们更要来的高大一些，那人向着他们行了个古典的宫廷礼，语气恭敬而又不容拒绝：“既然客人都找到了这里，我们哪有怠慢的道理，你们刚刚所看到的扭蛋机，正是‘尼伯龙根指环’的镇馆之宝，也是最完美的杰作。”  
加隆迅速的分析着他话语中包含的信息量，艾欧里亚已经脱口问道：“那到底是什么神奇的机器？”  
“捷克弗里德，接下来都交给我吧。”被称为捷克弗里德的人往后退开几步，仍是堵住前往电梯口的路，加隆和艾欧里亚无计可施却也不无好奇的转身面对向那台古怪的扭蛋机，和他身边出现的白衣青年：“你们好，我的名字是阿鲁贝利西，同时也是‘尼伯龙根指环’的老板，很高兴两位的到来，容我为你们介绍一下这台机器——哥哥扭蛋机。”  
长长的刘海几乎遮住了阿鲁贝利西的大半边脸，碧色的眼眸在妖红发丝的掩映下显得犹为诡艳，叫人几乎挪不开视线，他慢悠悠的说道：“哥哥扭蛋机，顾名思义，只要你轻轻一扭，就会得到一个哥哥，但这个哥哥是否满足你的要求，我不能做出任何保证来。”  
“呵……听起来像个童话故事，我们也都是成年人了，这种荒诞的东西……”加隆还想再戏谑两句的时候，却不知为何心头轻轻一颤，他都不知道究竟是什么东西突然触动了自己的心弦，正在撩拨他去靠近那台机器，他迟疑着：“……你确定能给我扭出个哥哥而不是弟弟？”  
阿鲁贝利西耸耸肩：“既然叫做哥哥扭蛋机，自然是名至实归。”  
加隆的手已经握住了旋转的按钮，堆得层层叠叠的蛋壳在内置灯的照射下正在闪闪发光：“这里面的哥哥有些什么差别呢？”  
“就像普通的扭蛋机器，会掉落不同的东西一样。”阿鲁贝利西说道：“哥哥扭蛋分为以下几个档次，最优秀的是gold的G，其次是sliver的S，又次是bronze的B，再往下就都是没什么区别的垃圾品了。要试试你的运气么？”  
加隆向着身后的艾欧里亚摊开手掌，对方立刻心知肚明的放上一枚代币，加隆郑重的将代币投入币槽中，接着小心翼翼的扭动旋钮，陈旧机器发出剧烈震动的声响，片刻后一颗天蓝色外壳的扭蛋就安静的躺在了加隆的手中，他看似随随便便的抛掷几下：“老板，这玩意要怎么变成个大活人？”  
“带他回去后，放在浴缸里泡上一个夜晚就可以，如果想留下他就可以与他签订契约成为真正的兄弟，如果不满意的话也可以送回这里销毁。而在你考虑的这段时间内，每周也需要收取一定的保存费用。”阿鲁贝利西答道：“那，先预祝您……享用愉快。”  
加隆点了点头，接着拿蛋壳敲敲艾欧利亚的额头：“喂，你要不要也来试一下？”  
艾欧里亚连忙摆摆手：“不了不了，艾俄罗斯哥哥是最好的哥哥，我不需要其他哥哥了。”  
“我这个哥哥说不定——比你的艾俄罗斯哥哥更好呢！”加隆大笑起来。

直到电梯的门关上后，阿鲁贝利西对捷克弗里德说道：“他应该很快就会再来的。”  
“你又如何知道？”  
“这里所有的扭蛋都是我亲手制造，他手里的可不是个简单的货色，而且与他的关系也并不简单。”阿鲁贝利西拍了拍玻璃板：“要知道从加隆先生走进游艺中心开始，这家伙就开始不安分，还真是冥冥之中的感召呢。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “抱歉，我也不知道怎么做一个好哥哥，但是我会试着去做。”

加隆换过一身干净的衣服，对着镜子整理时却忽然觉得这张脸竟有种诡异的陌生感，他拍了拍面颊，强行收敛住自醒来就在狂乱边缘徘徊的情绪，然后他拉开卧室的门——  
撒加已经梳洗完毕，正坐在客厅的沙发上等待，明朗的光线穿透落地窗，将他的身形雕琢的如同古希腊雕塑般完美无瑕，加隆又一次面临了大脑空白的局面，在短暂的静默后：“……你……你！你为什么不穿衣服！！！”  
“我从扭蛋里出来的时候，并没有衣服这种配套装备，而且……”撒加换了个更舒服的姿势，整个人都陷进沙发中：“这样子不也挺好么？”  
“很！不！好！”加隆一个箭步冲上前，伸手将撒加从沙发中拽起来，推推搡搡的要把他丢进卧室：“我的衣服都在这里，你……你身量和我差不多，反正你自己看着办吧！”  
于是撒加笑着掩上门，加隆拍拍额头，拿起手机拨通艾欧里亚的号码，电波那头传来的声音仍然活力满满：“加隆哥早安！是有什么事情么？说起来昨天扭到的哥哥如何？到底什么级别？那个小球真的能变成一个人么？……”  
“你问题这么多叫我怎么回答？”加隆截住艾欧里亚的话头：“是一个GOLD级别的男人，只不过……呵……人间极品……”最后一句所使用的形容词是否一语双关，加隆自己也无法分辨，撒加在此时恰好再度出现在加隆面前，身上即使只是简简单单的装束，却也无法磨灭如同神祇般夺目的光彩。  
“我终于知道……我和他的不同了……”加隆丢下没头没脑的话后就按下了挂断键。

两人面对面的坐在餐桌前，试图以一种严肃的方式进行交流，加隆酝酿半晌还是不知道该如何开始这场意义不明的谈判，撒加无奈的叹了口气：“大家都是成年人了，有什么话直接说不好么？”  
加隆摇摇手指：“这可不一样，我看着你的感觉就像在照镜子，你见过镜子里的自己会说话么？这是我的家不是灵异事件现场。”  
撒加认真反问：“那你为什么会相信扭蛋里能蹦出个人来，却不能相信世上有鬼？”  
“……”加隆不得不承认撒加说得好像有那么点道理，但这并不是此时此刻需要探讨的重点问题：“既然如此，那我们开始吧，你到底是谁？”  
“为什么是你先发问，而不是我先发问。”  
加隆理直气壮的说道：“没有我心血来潮去扭那一下，你现在说不定还躺在扭蛋机里不见天日，没有我哪有你，所以你应该先回答我的问题。”  
“如你所见，我是一颗扭蛋变出来的人，说起来荒诞却是事实。”撒加也不继续争辩，侃侃而来：“至于我究竟是从哪里来的，恐怕只有去询问创造机器的人才可以得知。我只清楚一件事，那就是身为GOLD级别的作品，我们就与下阶那些人不同，因为我们从最开始就拥有独立的人格和思想，虽然因此也会有些并存的后遗症，但总比那些没有自我的人来得好。”  
所以抽到你的我到底是幸运EX还是幸运E啊！加隆消化了一下他所说的话之后：“那好，现在轮到我了，你想知道些什么？”

“既然要做你的哥哥，那我也需要了解一下你的家庭情况。”撒加说道：“我刚刚在你的卧室里看到了一张照片，这里还有其他人住？”  
“我自幼在福利院长大。”加隆说道：“至于米罗……应该算是我在这里唯一的家人。没错，我和他都是孤儿。”  
在加隆迄今二十八岁的人生里，有十八年都是在福利院中度过，他在顺利考入大学后就向福利院的生活做了告别，然后在某次假期回去探望时就遇到与他相差八岁的米罗，彼时少年还未完全长开，然而眉目间却依稀有几分熟悉的影子，院长史昂与两人都是感情甚笃，打趣说他们长得肖似也是难得的缘分，加隆因此也与他不免多生了几分亲近之意，从而每逢假期便会前往福利院看望米罗，在毕业之后他就向史昂提出正式收养米罗的请求。  
“……而这一养就是六年。”加隆到此结束回忆：“米罗最近正在国外游学，大概也要过上一段日子才会回来。等他回来再好好介绍你们认识吧，还不知道他到时候会有什么反应。”  
撒加反问道：“哦？你确定我能等到他回来么？”  
加隆一时语塞，他挠挠脑袋：“但你现在名义上也是我的哥哥，也是这个家的一部分，我们两个可以尝试好好相处，毕竟能扭到GOLD级别的扭蛋，这种运气我不想浪费。”  
“那我也勉为其难的暂时答应你。”撒加舒展一番身子：“我先去洗个澡，其它的事情过会再说吧。”  
加隆惊讶道：“……你已经泡了一晚上加一早上了，怎么现在又要去？”  
“现在也没什么事情做，你家的浴缸很舒服，考不考虑重新装修再加个按摩功能？”撒加充满温情的盯着加隆，看似关怀的说道：“泡澡有益身心健康，你要不要一起来？”  
“不必了。”加隆摆摆手拒绝了这个怎么看都透着危险的提议，然后他忽而想到了什么，修长的手指猛地指住撒加的脸：“你！洗好澡！出来的时候！一定要穿衣服！”

撒加从浴室中出来已经是一个小时多后的事情了，加隆才把房间简单的收拾了下，在听到身后的脚步声也没回头，只是继续铺着床罩说着：“你暂时先睡米罗的房间，吃穿用度什么的都可以先用我的，我会尽快给你准备一套生活用品……”  
“我来吧。”撒加拍拍加隆的手背，顺势从他的手中接过被褥：“既然是我住的地方，我也应该出力帮忙，更何况不管怎么样我现在也算你的家人，你这样生疏像对待客人一样又是何必？”  
“你给我的感觉……好像和刚才的你不太一样……”加隆让出一点空间由得撒加自己整理布置，他的长发遮住侧脸，让加隆看不清他的表情：“你……还是撒加？……”甫出口加隆就觉得自己问了一个无比愚蠢的问题。  
所幸撒加好像并不在意对方的奇怪反应，他抬起头来看向加隆：“这里是15楼的高层，我可不是漫画里的圣斗士能够来去自如，浴室也没有异次元空间可以扭曲出另一个人来。”  
“你……你的样子……看起来也和刚才不同……”加隆迟疑片刻，才终于找出自己困惑的原因：“你还是你，但你也不是你……”  
然而撒加温柔的眼神里几乎可以滴出水来，他停下手中的事情，邀过加隆一起坐在床沿上，在这个过程中加隆始终在盯着撒加的表情，他漂亮的眼睛里有着奇妙的暖意，整个人也散发着与先前完全不同的气质，加隆想不通这是如何突如其来的转变，他犹豫着说道：“撒加……你是不是洗澡的时候……脑子进水了？”  
“没有，想要洗澡只是因为方才感觉有些头疼，不过不碍事。”撒加说道：“总觉得好像忘记了什么事情，但就是想不起来，这里……”他敲了敲脑袋说道：“像空了一块，敲敲都听得到空荡荡的回音，不信你也来试试？”  
“胡说八道。”加隆直直的倒在床上：“也许哪天我还是得带你去游戏中心看看……我想到了那里，你的这些问题一定都会有答案的。”  
“只不过活了二十八年，突然多出一个哥哥总觉得很奇妙。”加隆眼神放空：“别看我和米罗一起过了好几年，两个人也就这么没大没小的过来了，到底谁更像哥哥多一点还说不准呢。”  
“亏得你也是快三十岁的人了，还这么小孩子气。”撒加转过头去，然后他不知为何心念一动，就凑上去双手环住加隆的身体，接着轻轻的吻住加隆的嘴唇。这个吻来的短暂又仓促，还来不及品味彼此的呼吸就已经结束：“抱歉，我也不知道怎么做一个好哥哥，但是我会试着去做。”  
“唔……”加隆的神思被这个吻牵引回来的时候，正对上撒加近在咫尺的脸：“虽然感觉有些古怪，但似乎……”但似乎也很不错，他的舌头无意识的滚过刚被亲吻的嘴唇……“慢着！好像发生了什么不得了的事情！”  
“不知道为什么，在看到你的时候，就已经想这么做了。”

阿鲁贝利西往扭蛋机里添加了几颗新的扭蛋：“G级别的哥哥数量稀少，所以会有什么奇妙的事情发生，连我都不知道。”  
米伊美清理好回收机器，顺着他的话说下去：“你好像说过，昨天被抽走的也是个Gold。”  
“因为对于带走他的人来说，他不仅仅是拥有自我意识这么简单。”阿鲁贝利西看起来心情很好：“前两天也有人带走了一个Gold级别的扭蛋，最近的客人运气都还不错。”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加隆摇摇头：“既然他拥有独立的人格，那我也会尊重他的决定，除非在我们双方自愿的情况下，我与他才会签订合约。”他说完这句话，看到撒加独自走来，于是他用一种不大不小、刚好能让哥哥听见的声音说道：“我也没有考虑好，是否要接受撒加你成为我的家人。”

加隆并不知道将来的生活在他投入代币的那个瞬间，就像蝴蝶扇动翅膀，接着在大洋彼端掀起了一阵飓风，也从此产生了翻天覆地的变化。  
那天晚上，他做了一个很长很长的梦，所有的过程都在未清醒的过程里消亡在脑海中，唯有梦的结尾——撒加回过头来对着自己微笑，然后伸出手，接着加隆就毫无征兆的醒了过来，他眨眨干涩的眼睛，忽而觉得整颗心都像被浸泡在盐水里，慢慢涨开，即将变成咸涩的眼泪奔涌而出，突如其来的悲伤感便像是滚滚的海啸要把自己吞噬一样。  
……呵，连海浪声都听起来无比真实……等等！加隆迅速意识到可能发生的事情，忙不迭从床上爬了起来，拉开房间门冲进浴室——果不其然，浓浓的水雾夹带着洗浴剂的香气扑面而来，撒加，又在洗澡了。哦，为什么要加个又字么？  
加隆随手拂开镜子上的蒸汽，掌心一片湿漉漉的凉意：“撒加，你花在沐浴上的时间之长，真让我感慨你对洗澡的热情甚是少见。”  
“一旦头疼起来，只有这件事情能令我感觉好些。”撒加的声音在浴室里回响，伴着模糊的回声听起来有种别样的磁性：“而且一旦浸泡在水里，这种妙不可言的体验总叫人忘记时间。”  
“还真是毫无诚意的借口……”加隆走到撒加面前：“你接下来是不是打算考虑从卧室搬到浴室来住？”他说着便坐在浴缸的边缘上，也不管撒加怎样作答，就不间断的说了下去：“待会洗好澡我带你去一个地方，记得穿上衣服，还有不要让我等太久。”  
撒加不言不语，只是视线在加隆的身上游走了几遍，加隆呼吸一窒：“你……你的样子很奇怪……”他们四目相对，温暖的水雾渐渐濡湿彼此的容颜，加隆的喉结处滚动了好几番，才斟酌道：“说不上到底是怎么回事，但我总觉得有两个撒加，可明明我只扭到了一个你。”  
“那要不要一起洗个澡清醒下？”撒加张开手臂作为邀请，加隆摇摇头，撒加不无遗憾的表示：“你无法理解沐浴是多么美妙的享受，这真是令人遗憾。而且老实说这个浴缸实在太小，你有没有考虑过换一个更大的？”  
加隆握紧双拳：“我有考虑过把你送到水族馆。”

周末的游乐中心自然是游客如织人声鼎沸，然而神秘的三楼一如既往的安静和深邃，加隆在听到从尽头传来的脚步声后，便停止前行。  
阿鲁贝利西的脸从阴影中露了出来，渐渐变得明晰，他的样子看起来意外有几分慵懒和与先前不同的温柔，然后他翠色的眼眸里倒映出撒加与加隆的身影，他稍稍眯起眼来，颇是有些意外和困惑的盯着两人看了五分钟。  
“……呵，加隆先生非常抱歉，可否为我介绍一下您身边的这位先生？”阿鲁贝利西终于还是选择投降，以相当抱歉和无奈的语气向着加隆示意。  
于是加隆往前跨出一步：“这个人就是我从扭蛋里得到的哥哥，他说他的名字是撒加。”  
阿鲁贝利西点点头，接着走到撒加身边环绕了一圈，似是仔仔细细的在打量着什么，而撒加始终挺立在原地不动声色，阿鲁贝利西说道：“恭喜加隆先生扭到了最优秀的G级哥哥。却不知今天前来，又是为了什么？”  
“我有一些问题想不明白。”加隆转过头去看了看撒加：“至于你自己，想必也有很多事情需要答案。”撒加颔首，但仍是不言不语，加隆就继续对着阿鲁贝利西说道：“首先我想知道，这些扭蛋都是哪里来的？”  
“其实这里的每一个哥哥都是曾经真实存在过的人。”阿鲁贝利西一边说着一边走到扭蛋机旁：“他们都是因为意外身故的年轻人的灵魂，因为对人世有所留恋或遗憾而不愿进入轮回，所以我将他们搜集起来制成了扭蛋，然后他们生前的种种能力决定了他们的级别。”  
他说到此处稍稍停顿，目光却投往空空的走廊，并没有去理会两位客人会做出如何反应，接着他一合掌又说了下去：“最优秀的G级别无论在任何方面都堪称完美，只不过——”他话锋一转：“从不存在真正完美的作品。”  
撒加眉目一沉：“我想知道的是为何我会时常无缘无故的头疼，以及会有一些支离破碎的记忆片段时不时的闪现。”听到这句问话的时候，加隆转过脸去，嘴唇轻轻颤动，却终是没说出一句话来。  
“那是因为……姑且将之称为前世好了。”阿鲁贝利西说道：“这也是我们至今一直困扰的问题，只有G级别的作品无法完整消除前世的记忆，而且也因为这个理由，你拥有完整的思考能力以及强烈的自我意愿，所以你身体感到不适也是源于这个原因，而那些记忆片段，不必怀疑那些都是你真实的经历。”  
撒加双手抱胸，沉吟道：“那可有办法让我找回失去的记忆？”  
“也许可以呢？”阿鲁贝利西的回答却是模糊不清：“撒加先生，您毕竟也是难得的Gold级别，是否愿意让我们为你做一次全面的检查，当然要是不愿意我们也不会勉强您。”  
“如果你们可以找到让我恢复记忆的办法，未尝不可。”

撒加被捷克弗里德领入实验室后，阿鲁贝利西绕到加隆身边笑道：“加隆先生，刚才您似乎有些话不方便说，现在可否告诉我了？”  
加隆像是终于松下一口气，却并未立刻切入正题：“阿鲁贝利西先生，您今天的气色看起来有些糟糕。”  
“人总会遇上力有不逮的时候，难得精神恹恹也不足为奇。”阿鲁贝利西背靠上最近的一根高柱：“您现在的精神状态也未必多好。”  
“他……撒加很奇怪。”加隆没有回答对方的问题，就自顾自的转了话题：“我总觉得有两个撒加存在，可其实都只有一个人。”阿鲁贝利西点头示意他接着说下去，加隆有些无奈的笑了笑：“尤其在他每次说头疼之后，我便觉得他就会变成另外一个样子，我从来未有想过，在一个人的身上可以同时混合入……天使和恶魔两种特性。”最后的比喻让加隆好一阵踌躇才说出口，他忽而忆起昨天意外的亲吻，莫名的涌成甘甜又回苦的心情。  
阿鲁贝利西单手支颐，疑问道：“所以说，两个撒加的差别很大么？”见加隆点头后，他蹙眉思考片刻：“按你的说法，倒有些像是人格分裂的症状，恐怕这也与他残存的记忆有关，或许前世的那个人和现在新养成的他之间产生的冲突，也是让他感到头疼的原因，但这也只是我的揣测，毕竟G级别的哥哥本身并不多见，而他的情况更是绝无仅有。”  
“还有另外一件事情，想必先生您也发现了，我与撒加的外表一模一样。”加隆说道：“从您刚才的话来看，他前世也是真实存在过的生命，那是否他会与我也存在着某些联系，又可能我和他本来就是彼此记忆的一部分？”  
“……你们刚刚出现的时候，我确实以为他是你的亲生兄弟。”阿鲁贝利西答道：“加隆先生恕我冒昧，请问您的家中是否还有类似经历的亲眷？”  
“我是孤儿，从我有记忆的时候就一直生活在福利院。”加隆轻轻松松的说道：“那时候身上只有一份残缺的出生证明，我长大后也试过找寻家人，最后总是无功而返，如果撒加……呵，我还是宁可他不是的好。”  
“非常抱歉，我不该提起这件事情。”阿鲁贝利西稍稍欠身表示歉意：“然而这也就是意味着，您对您的亲人一无所知。”  
“先生这么说似乎也有几分道理。”加隆几步跨到扭蛋机前，看着被内灯打的莹莹生辉的扭蛋，陡然也觉得脑海中闪现过模糊的画面，他怔了怔：“我会再去继续求证看看，虽然我还是觉得此事荒诞不经，但是我相信我与他的相遇自有它的意义。”  
阿鲁贝利西心中也翻腾起无数的计算与思量，一时之间两人都是默默无言，直到走廊尽头传出门扉开关的声响，阿鲁贝利西开口问道：“那加隆先生是否有与哥哥签约的打算？”  
加隆摇摇头：“既然他拥有独立的人格，那我也会尊重他的决定，除非在我们双方自愿的情况下，我与他才会签订合约。”他说完这句话，看到撒加独自走来，于是他用一种不大不小、刚好能让哥哥听见的声音说道：“我也没有考虑好，是否要接受撒加你成为我的家人。”

阿鲁贝利西推开实验室的门：“测试结果如何？”  
“所有指数都非常优秀，尤其是精神力相当强大，堪与之前的阿斯普洛斯相比。”  
“其实我也很希望知道，他们之间到底存在什么样的羁绊。”阿鲁贝利西翻阅了一下报告，又看向捷克弗里德：“你呢？还是什么都记不起来么？”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “虽然我还不知道你到底是谁，为什么会常常出现在我的身边，但是我知道我和你都是属于彼此的一部分，我很希望能陪你走的更久一点，可是我做不到。”

加隆在周一准备出门上班时，忽而意识到要将撒加独自留在家中，他一时踯躅回头就对上撒加安心的笑容，他甩甩脑袋：“你……你一个人在家好好照顾自己，没事别乱跑，有事打我电话，号码就写在……”  
他剩下的话没有说完就被撒加的吻堵了回去，似是终于品尝够后，撒加笑道：“尽管放心吧，我不会给你添什么麻烦的。”如此说着他的眼角就悄悄流露出淡淡的哀伤之意。  
加隆见状就不禁喉头一紧：“撒加，我……我不是这个意思，毕竟你新来这里有些事情恐怕还……喂？……”然而撒加还是没给他什么说下去的机会，只是催促着他说再拖延怕要迟到，一边将他推出门外。  
直到大门被锁上的时候，加隆方才回过神来，他碰了碰自己的嘴唇似乎还有余温，他神思稍稍恍惚片刻，这样的相处方式似乎并不像兄弟，而像是……他拍拍额头，阻止继续可能有的绮思。

在驱车上路五分钟后，加隆心念一动猛地调转车头，背着公司的方向绝尘而去，在接到艾欧里亚电话之时，他方才将车停靠稳妥：“……我今天有些事情，你多担待一些……这么简单的事情都办不到？那我这些日子都白教了你？……没关系，慢慢来……哈！等我过几天请你吃饭，我先……”  
“加隆哥，我都还来不及问你。”艾欧里亚抓到他说话的空隙急忙插嘴：“你……你的那个哥哥是不是给你添了什么麻烦？你今天不来公司是不是也和他有关系？”  
“撒……他的情况没那么简单，一时半会也交代不清楚，等我处理完这边的事再找机会与你好好说。”加隆想了想又补充道：“不用担心我。”说完他便挂断电话，然后走出车厢，刚好面对向院子周围的树木葱茏。  
福利院的花园里，史昂正带领孩子们游戏玩耍，过去这么多年，他的容颜几乎没有被岁月风霜侵蚀的痕迹，似乎时光在他的身上都要静止下来，绯色的眼眸仍与过去一般清亮明艳，加隆走上前去喊道：“院长大人，很久不见了。”  
史昂听到声音转过身来向他笑起来：“今天怎么有空？”  
其中的几个孩童与加隆也算相识，也不怕生的黏过去，加隆蹲下身与他们嬉笑一番后，便朝着史昂说道：“因为我有些事情想要问您。”  
然后他就噤了声，史昂心下了然，附身与孩子们嘱咐几句后便摆了个请手指向办公专用楼：“到我办公室里来慢慢说吧。”  
加隆跟随史昂走进院长办公室，房间虽几度整修，但仍维持着最初简洁大方的装饰风格，周围的墙上悬挂满各种各样的合照，他环顾一圈后就看到了自己十五岁时的模样，史昂顺着他的视线望过去便笑道：“你那时候也是整天带着一群孩子到处调皮捣乱，可真是令人伤脑筋。”  
“哪有院长大人你说的这么严重！”加隆颇有些不服气的说道，然后他往后退了几步，准确无误的坐进沙发里：“不过一些小~小~的恶作剧，院长大人还记挂到现在？”  
史昂也不以为意，转了话题说道：“你今天来是为什么事？”  
“我还是不想放弃，想要查清楚自己的身世。”加隆坐直身子：“虽然之前尝试那么多次都没能有什么进展，但是这毕竟是属于人生的一部分……所以还是为了这些事情来麻烦您了，非常抱歉。”  
史昂听闻此言却没有流露出丝毫讶异，反倒似早在意料之中一般，他也随意的坐进沙发里，双手支颐：“你虽性格洒脱率然，然而从小就倔强执拗的很，虽然接二连三不停碰壁。我也早料到你在这件事情上不会轻易罢休。”  
“最近碰上一些有趣的事情，让我重新有了怀疑。”加隆想了想，才说道：“院长大人也知道，当年我被送到福利院时，身上只有一份并不完整的出生证明。而开具证明的那家医院不久后就停业拆除，这条线索也因此早早的断了。后来我发现证明的缺失有刻意的人为痕迹，至于要如此做的原因，恐怕也与我想要调查的事情有关。”  
史昂沉吟片刻后说道：“你小时候曾说经常会做一些很奇怪的梦，经常梦到不属于自己又非常真实的经历，至于连梦里的人虽然和自己一般外貌，但在其它地方又是很不一样。你还记得么？”加隆点了点头，史昂继续说道：“这样的情况在你身上持续了很多年，那时的你也同我说过各种各样的猜测，现在的你又是怎么看？”  
“那种梦在我十五岁的时候就忽然停止了。”

十五岁的加隆曾一度缠绵病榻，原本健壮的身体毫无征兆的开始衰弱，在辗转几家医院都无法查出明确的病因，吃药调理都未见得如何好转后，史昂联系上旧识童虎，将加隆送至其名下的疗养院进行休养。  
疗养院设在清幽的山谷间，虽不同于城市的热闹却也别有一番趣味，休养的日子很是自由却难免有些孤独，加隆也浑不在意，有时他就迎着暖暖的阳光在茵茵绿草间小憩，然后梦里就会出现一个和他长得很像的少年——似是初见，又似是旧识，加隆反复问着你是谁，对方却总是笑着不说话，最后加隆从睡梦中醒来，轻轻的风席卷着草木的香气弥漫四周，却熏得眼角都有点发涩。  
童虎因着史昂的缘故对加隆自然也多出几分看顾之意，他们也时常会坐在一起漫谈，童虎与史昂不同，前者性子内敛，而后者更为张扬，然则二人相交数十年仍是一如既往的亲密无间，加隆久而久之也察觉出他们之间存在的并不简单的情愫，漫长的相知相守就在他们的人生里弹指而过，这样的默契和情谊多少都是值得令人钦羡的。  
加隆本就和史昂甚亲，因此也渐渐与童虎熟稔起来，他同样将自己这些奇妙的梦境告知给童虎，对方沉吟良久只是说道：“如果在这个世界还存在另外一个真实的你，未必不是一件坏事。”  
那句话说的模棱两可，十五岁的加隆自然是难以明白，只是在之后的梦境里，他对着少年说起时，少年点点头看起来认同这个说法，然后眉目里却难得流露出哀伤之意来，就在少年准备说出些什么的同时，加隆偏偏不合时宜的醒过来，他对着即将沉落的夕阳长长的舒出一口气，却不由自主想开始期待下一次的梦中相见。  
然而世事总不能总如人愿，加隆并不知道最后的相遇来的那么快，在不久后的某个夜晚——  
他看见少年顺着溶溶月色走到自己面前，笑眯眯的说道：“谢谢你能陪我这么久，但是也只能到这里了，希望你可以代替我……好好活下去。”  
告别来的如此突兀，加隆都来不及分辨，冲口而出道：“你到底是谁？”  
“我……就是你，你就是我。”少年的笑意逐渐淡了下去：“能遇见你，我很高兴。”加隆一时语塞，少年已经走上前来拥抱住他，怀里的触感很轻，但身体的温度却是真实的温热。  
加隆有一瞬的恍惚：“……你要去哪里？”  
少年稍稍松开手臂的力度，换了姿势与加隆四目相对：“去一个你不可以去的地方。”他的眼睛慢慢被忧伤所侵占：“虽然我还不知道你到底是谁，为什么会常常出现在我的身边，但是我知道我和你都是属于彼此的一部分，我很希望能陪你走的更久一点，可是我做不到。”  
话语里满满的尽是诀别的意味，加隆伸手用力的抓住他的手臂：“能不能告诉我你的名字？”  
“我叫做……”最后的声音被吞噬进茫茫夜色里，加隆伸出手想去抓住无法挽留的身影，却只握住一道冰冷的月光，他再次睁开眼来，空对着雪白的屋顶。  
在此之后加隆的身体就开始渐渐转好，离开疗养院的时候正是深秋季节，漫天落叶翻飞如振翅而去的蝴蝶，加隆忽而发觉自己的心变得前所未有的饱满。

于此同时，加隆的公寓正被来电的铃铃声震得满屋子都在响，撒加只得披上一条浴巾走出浴室接起电话。  
“加隆我和你说……”电话那头传来的声音相当活泼跳脱，言辞间也无比轻松亲近，撒加略一思索便也猜到了七七八八，只耐心的等对方说完方才开口说话。  
“看来你的游学生活相当精彩。”  
不过短短几个字，对方却骤然沉默下来，接着语气就变得有些生硬起来：“你……不是加隆。”  
撒加笑了一声后说道：“你就是米罗？”虽然是疑问的语气，但他心里早已有了答案。  
“嗯……你又是谁？”  
“真是个难以回答的问题。”米罗看不到电话那头撒加正笑的一脸玩味：“我是加隆的哥哥。”

阿鲁贝利西已经对着希度和巴度凝视了足足半小时，最后感慨道：“身为双生子的你们，是怎么看待世界上另外一个自己？”  
“为什么突然探讨起这种问题？”  
“我只是忽然产生一个大胆而古怪的念头。”阿鲁贝利西笑着将两人推进实验室：“毕竟你们还没有正式签约，也让我来好好研究下吧。”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “或许你潜意识里并没有真正当做哥哥来看，而且，就算是亲人之间也未尝不可。因为我很希望，能与你更接近一些。”

加隆回家后发现，迎接着他的正是一桌精美的饭菜和坐在饭桌前微笑的撒加，双休日两天由于种种原因两人的三餐多是靠外卖或者现成的速食草草了结，然而此刻——  
“这些都是……你做的么？”加隆愣了愣，几乎有些不可思议的提问。  
“刚好发现冰箱里有些存储，反正闲来无事借此打发下时间也好。”撒加直承道：“你不如先尝尝看？”那样的笑意让加隆觉得即使是毒药恐怕也能甘之若饴。  
当然，撒加的手艺确实有值得称道之处，加隆平日里因着工作的缘故，亲自下厨的机会也相当有限，往往都是随意解决，尤其在米罗出国后，他对待用餐一事上的态度就更为漫不经心，直到现在，他却不得不承认撒加的到来虽然打乱了原有的生活轨迹，但带给他的是暌违已久的叫做“家”的感觉。  
饭后的红酒香醇甘甜，加隆轻抿一口后颇为满足的抚摸着刚刚享受完的胃部，而撒加终于开口说道：“今天我接到米罗的电话，他说他下周就能回国。”  
加隆的面部表情迅速变化了一番，在认真分析这句话中所包含的信息成分后，方才问道：“……他和你……那具体时间确定了么？”  
“他说届时会发邮件告诉你详细情形。”撒加沉默了一小会，又补充道：“听他的描述，这次游学旅程似乎非常有趣和充实。还真期待他能早些回来。”加隆前所未有的产生了奇异的困惑感，撒加的语气似乎正在和他谈论一个彼此之间都很亲密的家人，然而事实上这两人根本从未相识过，加隆忽而胡思乱想着也许他们会一见如故也说不定，正如自己当时瞬间决心要收养米罗那样，人与人的缘分总是难以言喻，就像自己当时会鬼使神差的要去转动扭蛋的旋钮，又何曾意料到年近三十的自己也会有这般少年心性的时刻。  
“说不定你和米罗会很合得来。”加隆将手中的酒一饮而尽：“我也很期待，米罗会如何看待你这个很有意思的哥哥。”  
“希望等到签约的那一天，你仍然会这么想。”

生活迅速的步入了规律的节奏，加隆渐渐发现在某种意义上来说，撒加确实是个好得不能再好的哥哥，他心思缜密行事沉稳，将家中事务也都整理的井井有条，而对于加隆来说，回家这件事情也从一个简单的符号又重新回归成了一种期待。  
至于某天加隆伏案工作到深夜终于因为疲倦而支撑不住睡着后，他第二天醒来发现自己已经躺在床上，原本积压的文件也已被处理完毕，加隆对着刻意模仿的与自己相似的笔迹，长长的沉默然后大笑起来。与此同时，撒加照例在进行每天早晨雷打不动的沐浴。  
加隆甚至好几次都有瞬间动过签约的念头，但是心里却不免几分彷徨之意，他忆起曾经的梦境里和少年告别时并未说完的话语，十三年前梦里虚幻的影像与现在的撒加重合起来，所以加隆还是把几乎要冲口而出的话语收了回去。  
当然，因着日渐熟悉起来，加隆也会在撒加头疼发作之时试图送上安慰和关心，然后撒加不由分说会拉近他进行一个粗暴或者缠绵的亲吻。  
加隆内心颇为矛盾，却意外发现自己似乎并不抗拒：“这种相处模式并不像兄弟，或是……亲人之间应该有的行为？”  
撒加的脸埋进加隆肩头散乱的发丝中，太近的声音听起来却有几分缥缈：“或许你潜意识里并没有真正当做哥哥来看，而且，就算是亲人之间也未尝不可。因为我很希望，能与你更接近一些。”加隆第一次无法分辨此时撒加到底是处于哪个状态之中，因而也不知道此刻这般温柔是因为真心还是纯粹的恶作剧的念头。  
“那我为什么要去把你给扭出来？！”  
“这当然要问你自己。”撒加眉眼间掠过一丝淡淡的落寞之意：“可是，加隆，我发现我好像很喜欢你。”  
这句喜欢所蕴藏的含义自然没有那么简单，加隆忽然觉得心上被浇了一层薄薄的糖霜，然后慢慢融成冰凉而甜蜜的水在血液里缠绵流淌，然后他稍稍调整了下身子，紧紧的拥抱住撒加。

米罗回国的那天，加隆特意请了假拉上撒加一同去接机，于是在米罗提着行李穿过旅客通道后，就看到向着自己挥手致意的加隆，以及他身边站着的与他长得几乎是一模一样的人，米罗心里咯噔一跳，转念还是毫不犹豫转头直接扑进加隆怀中：“加隆，我好想你~！”  
“混小子早在外头玩疯了哪里想得起我。”加隆笑着揉乱他本就卷曲的头发：“都多大的人了还喜欢撒娇。”他说着顺手接过米罗手中的旅行袋：“先回家再说。”  
撒加见状也从米罗手中拿过行李箱：“走吧，有什么事情上车慢慢说。”米罗的眼神在他和加隆之间游走几遍，最后正了正双肩包的位置，一声不发的跟着他们向停车场的方向走去，直到拉开车门之时，撒加才说道：“你好，米罗，我的名字是撒加。”  
米罗因着先前有过短暂的通话，并没有表现出过多的惊讶，向着撒加点头致谢完他就钻进车厢后座，朝着驾驶位的加隆说道：“你总该给我解释一下，为什么你会突然多出个‘哥哥’的问题。”  
“这是一个非常……曲折的故事。”加隆盯着撒加坐上副驾驶的位置并系好安全带后，这才踩下油门：“米罗你应该知道像我们这样子的人……”然后他舌灿莲花，滔滔不绝堪堪将米罗说的云里雾里，几乎将两人加起来还不到五十年的人生都描绘过一遍后，这才最后总结陈词道：“……所以撒加就这样来到了我们的家，他是个很糟糕的好哥哥。”  
撒加抬起头从后视镜里欣赏着米罗面部丰富多彩的表情变化，在加隆结束这场精彩绝伦的胡说八道后，米罗已是瞠目结舌都不知道该从哪里开始吐槽才可以，于是撒加好心的补充说道：“简而言之，在某个恰巧的日子里，你的加隆哥哥恰巧走进了一家神奇的游戏中心，恰巧碰上那里新出的一台叫做哥哥扭蛋的机器，恰巧投入了一枚代币，因此恰巧得到了我这个哥哥。”他侧过脸看向此刻毫不动容的加隆：“虽然充满了意外，但还真是一次美妙的相遇。”  
“所以说，你是一颗扭蛋变出来的？”米罗深深怀疑自己是不是飞机坐了太久导致出现什么诡异的幻觉，他不知不觉的在凑近前座：“就是……那个……gachagacha？”  
“没错，听起来很荒诞对不对？”撒加转过脸去，看到米罗认真的点点头，他无奈道：“然而这就是事实。”  
“加隆。”米罗扭头又注视着加隆的位置，无比严肃的说道：“如果你接下来要告诉我其实你是来自希腊圣域的双子座黄金圣斗士，我也会深信不疑的。所以，请诚实的告诉我，我是不是……哎哟！”加隆回报他的是一个凶猛的急刹车，米罗的脑袋立刻因为惯性顺利的砸上前方椅背。  
“你这样开车有些危险。”撒加不慌不忙的伸出手去，搭在加隆掌握着方向盘的手背上：“这两天你加班也多，要是实在支持不住就换我来也无妨。”  
“你会开车？”  
“我可是G级别的哥哥，这些小事难不倒我。”  
“驾照怎么办？”  
“我们长着一张脸，何必担心这种细节。”撒加的回答堪说是完美无缺无懈可击，加隆点头表示他说的很有道理无法反驳，而米罗捂着额头的手慢慢挪到眼睛处——在经受过肉体的伤害后，他觉得精神上又遭受到好几下连击。  
在前座两人暂时开始探讨驾驶技术和路线之时，米罗摸出手机流利的拨下一串电话号码：“……恩，对。……是的，我已经在回家的路上，不用担心我……家里的情况比我以为的要更加复杂，但是也更加有趣。……”米罗脸上的笑意完完整整的投射在后视镜里，撒加和加隆也不知不觉默了声，而米罗直到远远的望见公寓附近的路标后才依依不舍的准备结束这个甜蜜的通话：“Tu me manques，Camus。”  
加隆已经操作车子开始减速前进，随口问道：“米罗刚刚说的是哪国语言？”  
“似乎是法语。”撒加接口道：“而且好像还是句很浪漫的情话。”  
“卡妙是谁？”加隆从善如流的问道：“你喜欢的女孩子？”  
“不，听名字也许是个可爱的男孩子。”  
米罗看着两人一搭一唱的说得开心，第一次对自己接下来的生活产生了绝望的预感。

阿鲁贝利西看着菲利路清理完消除机后，叹了一声：“死后还要经历这样反复的轮回真是可怜。”  
“想不到博士也会有人情这种东西。”  
“原来在你们心里我是一个很无情的人么？真正无情的可不是我啊。”阿鲁贝利西按下电源开关钮：“菲利路，你对人类的戒心却是死过一次都无法摆脱的记忆。”  
“重要的事情，不会那么轻易被遗忘。”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们的家人还有你啊。如果米罗也能同意的话，那么我们就可以考虑签约的问题了。”

对于即将开始的三人生活，加隆心里的期待和担忧几乎是对等的，只不过才短短一段车程，米罗与撒加之间的陌生感却也已经消除不少，加隆不禁开始为今后更长的生活动了心思——至少，如果撒加这个哥哥能成功签约并顺利留下，米罗的认可也是必不可少的。  
加隆打开家门的瞬间，米罗就立刻扑进沙发翻滚几圈高喊着还是家里最舒服，待加隆和撒加将大大小小的行李都拖进了客厅中间后，他才坐起身挠挠脑袋，还未有说出什么话，额头上又挨了加隆一巴掌，他颇为不满的笑道：“加隆你可别一回家就这么热情的对待我！——”  
“混小子出去玩了半年倒是长进不少。”加隆说着就上前与他打闹起来，一边还嚷嚷道：“撒加快来帮我一起教训教训他，免得这小子学得无法无天。”撒加笑了笑，也随即加入战场。  
“你们……”米罗见状连忙讨饶道：“你们两个人打我一个，不公平！” ……  
三人又是嬉皮笑脸一顿后，米罗便趁机闹着说肚子饿，非要加隆亲自下厨，说是在外许久虽然吃多了美味佳肴，不过还是更怀念“家”的味道，加隆拗不过只得穿起围裙走进厨房，撒加瞧了米罗一眼也跟随加隆的脚步，准备去搭把手，米罗看着两人一前一后的背影，眼珠转了又转，也不知生出什么奇怪的念头，他甩甩脑袋，便也先搬起行李回房开始整理起来，推开门面对着整洁如新的房间，米罗心里满满就涨出温馨来。  
“终于回家了呢。”米罗自言自语着赖进了软软的床铺中。

因着是米罗的请求，加隆执意要亲自主厨，撒加最后也只能轮得洗菜切肉这些打打下手的功夫，加隆随口问道：“你觉得米罗怎么样？”  
“米罗是一个很有趣的孩子，而且他对你也相当依赖。”撒加答道：“而且你们感情如此深厚，大概要比很多亲兄弟都要来的强。”  
“我和他都是孤儿，从小就没有家人，所以对于亲情的渴望和珍视，自然都会比别人要更加强烈。”加隆说到此节，不禁话就多了些：“他一开始跟着我的时候，家里的条件也远不如现在优渥，那时他明明可以选择更好的家庭，甚至在院长几度劝说下，他还是执意要求接受我的领养，米罗性子里的这股倔强和我倒是很像。”  
他停顿了一下，又说道：“他来的时候年纪也不大，我又没什么照顾人的经验，但磕磕碰碰着也就过来了，时间一久倒真是不知不觉就把感情磨了出来，有时候我也觉得，大概是上天来成全我想有家人的愿望，于是就让我遇到了米罗。”他的动作有片刻变得轻柔而缓慢：“六年说长不长，说短不短，他也长大了。”  
撒加听完他的叙述，就也陷入短暂的沉默，过了片刻才说道：“我记得你曾说过，他是你唯一的家人……”  
“之前确实这么想过，但现在情况不一样。”加隆回过头朝着撒加粲然一笑：“我们的家人还有你啊。如果米罗也能同意的话，那么我们就可以考虑签约的问题了。”  
“唔……就算你们同意。”撒加双眼微微眯起，却故意老调重提：“你要知道我可是G级别的哥哥，所以身为一个有完整自我意识的人，我也有决定是否接受你们的权利。”  
加隆手中的动作停顿片刻，转过头去不让撒加看见自己笑容里流露的无奈之意，然后撒加的手从身后穿过来，握住他掌勺的手：“你这样心不在焉，真担心做出来的东西会不小心毒死人。”  
“那你也别来妨碍我。”加隆用力的一手肘撞在撒加腰上：“另外我真心的建议，今天晚上你可以去浴缸睡觉。”  
“我说加隆……哦！打扰了！”米罗走进厨房就连忙退了出来，还没来得及拉上门就被一个不明飞行物砸中了脑袋，他闷哼一声赶紧关好门喊道：“加隆我才刚回来，你就准备谋杀我么！”话音刚落，门就被重重摔开，加隆举着刀的样子看来甚为惊悚，米罗立刻转身头也不回的逃出了他的视野。  
围观全程的撒加忍着笑意，试图从加隆手中夺走还沾着生血的刀子，加隆朝他做了个鬼脸：“还不都是你的错？”

“……总而言之，如果撒加要能真正成为我们家的一员，需要获得我和你两个人共同的认可。”加隆正正经经的向米罗介绍过“哥哥扭蛋”：“不过这件事情也急不来，我们三个都需要一点时间来考虑。”  
“能从一颗小小的扭蛋里变出一个活生生的人来，还真是……相当神奇。”米罗努力消化了一下这个惊悚的事实，他又盯着撒加看了半晌：“而且你们长得真的一模一样……要不是我与加隆太熟悉，大概都分不出你们谁是谁来。”  
“还有加隆，真不是我说你。”米罗立刻调转枪头，声音里带着几乎要忍不住的笑来：“你都多大的人了，还学小孩子玩什么扭蛋……哎哟哎哟！”加隆当然不服气的迅速用实际行动报复回来，米罗绕着饭桌跑了一圈后躲到撒加身旁：“而且有这么好玩的事情你也不等等我一起去。”  
加隆见状便没有继续追着不放：“那你是觉得我这个哥哥不够G级别那么优秀么？”手里的小刀也持续用力的切割着盘中的牛肉，米罗自然无比识趣的明白他这样的行为蕴藏的意味，于是就近拉住撒加的衣袖暗示求助。  
撒加轻易的就从米罗的眼睛里读出他的想法，他轻轻一笑，拎起米罗将他扔回原来的座位上：“你现在已经有了两个G级别的哥哥，那扭蛋机器再好玩，对你而言其实也没什么趣味了。”他说着又朝着加隆劝道：“米罗不过是好奇心作祟，你让他扭出几个次品试试他就知道好歹了，毕竟不是每个人都有你这样的好运气的。”  
“对，你们说的很对。”米罗重新握起叉子埋头大吃起来，然而他这样逃避的行为当然不会被两位哥哥随便放过。  
“米罗，刚刚一直都在说我们的事情。”……按照加隆所说，你们认识也才不过一个多礼拜，竟然已经是“我们”了么？米罗联想到回家路上的情景，以及在厨房围观的那一幕后，他的头埋得更低，撒加继续说道：“你游学这半年的经历，不来分享一下么？”  
“我记得上次混小子打电话来的时候刚好是撒加接的？”加隆说道：“听说你滔滔不绝说个没完没了，撒加都找不到机会插话？”  
撒加点头说道：“他还说借此机会还游玩了不少地方，大概旅程太精彩不知道该从何说起了？”  
“有道理……”加隆一拍桌子：“那我们来关心最重要的问题吧，卡妙是谁？”  
米罗猛地被这个问题一冲击，刚刚入口的奶油汤直接灌进了气管，他好不容易喘过气来，就对上两张一模一样的表面写着“关心”，其实读作“八卦”的笑脸：“以后这日子到底还能不能好好过了？”

是夜，因为米罗正式回家，所以撒加就搬进了加隆房中，虽说加隆的床足够宽大，但陡然多出一个人也确实难以习惯，他翻了几次身总觉得无法入睡，然后撒加伸手揽过他的肩膀：“要是睡不着，我们便来聊聊天也好。”  
“……不错。”加隆调换了一个姿势和撒加面对面：“你这些日子头疼好些了么？想起来什么没？”  
“较之刚出来的时候，发作的次数确实有减少。”撒加说道：“只是记忆还是一团散沙，毕竟是死过一次的人，要重新拼凑完全恐怕并没有那么容易。”  
“那介意和我说说么？”加隆心念一动，不禁思忆起那阔别了十三年的梦来，即使那些内容被时光磨的都有些看不清了。  
“如果你不在乎都是些杂乱的碎片。”撒加难得也会露出无奈的表情，加隆心口狂跳着几乎要把期待都溢于言表，撒加接下来的叙述简单却不枯燥，他低沉的声线配合着浓浓夜色竟是意外的动听和沉醉，那些细碎的往事就如同一缕缕的星光，慢慢点亮起加隆沉睡的回忆。  
说到最后两人都渐渐被倦意侵蚀，撒加皱皱眉似乎又开始被头疼所困扰，加隆迟疑了一下，然后探手拂开他遮挡面颊的几缕发丝，接着他凑上前去与撒加嘴唇相碰，这个吻结束之时两人就已不知不觉拥抱在了一起。  
加隆终于再次梦到十五岁的自己，他站在广阔的草原上，四周涌起温暖的风来，然后梦中的少年走到自己面前，他开口道：“你的名字……是不是撒加？”  
对方只是笑着却始终沉默不语，然后晨光毫无保留的倾泻下来，加隆睁开惺忪的睡眸，撒加站在逆光之中向着自己笑容满面，加隆揉揉眼睛：“撒加——你就不能穿好衣服再拉开窗帘么？”

阿鲁贝利西将药瓶子锁进柜子里，清点了一遍后，指着标记为“遗忘”的药瓶说：“真是想不到还会有人坚决的要求清洗记忆。”  
“忘记一切不好么？”  
“他……那时候显然是因为想起了什么，才执意要清洗一切的记忆。”阿鲁贝利西将原始钥匙收入袋中，备份钥匙丢给了杜鲁：“对于他们来说，从头开始未必不是好事啊。”  
“德弗特洛斯先生刚刚致电说，他们决定签约了。”


End file.
